NCIS DrabbleCollection by Kate
by MistressGreyback
Summary: A collection of drabble, 100 words plus. Tiva, Tibbs, Jibbs, Tribbs, Hort, McGabby etc! Review please, seriously, reviews will turn drabble into full fanfiction if there's enough support.
1. Breakeven

**Breakeven**

"You mean with your winning personality? You're CIA, and I don't trust CIA." Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the woman, he'd called Trent; and she'd come instead. He'd seen her around NCIS whenever Trent was there but he didn't know who she was, she'd always been sitting by the windows.

"Actually, I'm NCIS." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I work for the Director of NCIS, sometimes CIA." She spoke calmly. She extended a hand towards him. "Ashleyn Bennett. Alias"

"Special Agent Gibbs" He glanced at her hand then up at her, "You're in-between agencies?" he asked as Gibbs eyed her.

"What're you doing here?" Trent spoke icily, approaching 'Ashleyn' and Gibbs. "You should not be here." He hissed.

"I'm on a case, get fucked." 'Ashleyn' snapped, "Got a call from Shepard, came to see what the case was; she wants me on a case, I do it." 'Ashleyn' spoke blatantly as she looked at Trent through cold eyes.

"I thought you were working for Roper?" He raised an eyebrow, "Or are you now Assistant Director Vance's bitch?" Trent snorted; "Go play follow the leader, I'll call you if anything comes up." He smirked.

"Fuck you." 'Ashleyn' glared at him, walking away slowly as she glanced over her shoulder at him. There was something about him, something so different – _he rarely acts like this, or has Gibbs changed him?_

"You wish Charlie." Trent taunted, _can't believe she's traded agencies; fucking bitch, but she'll realize working for Shepard isn't all it's cooked up to be. _He looked at Gibbs, "Former partner of mine, we didn't exactly leave the partnership on the best of terms." He explained.

"Huh, I can tell – you do something to piss her off?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow,  
"It depends on what you'd call pissing her off, she's uh – how do you say it, elusive at best and a killer at heart."

Gibbs let out a sigh, "She's a sociopath?" he asked; "Great." He muttered, "We don't need killers, we need protectors." Gibbs spoke coldly.

"Is she trustworthy?" Gibbs spoke curiously.  
"Tell her a secret, no matter how much pain she's put through; she'll keep her mouth shut." Trent chuckled, "Even when she had Serenity, the only thing she did was swearing and go quiet." He spoke calmly.  
"She has a daughter?"  
"She'd be four, or three years old by now."

Gibbs barely nodded as he glanced up at the balcony, Jenny stood there watching them; ''Ashleyn'' by her side, standing at attention; her eyes scanning the inside of the building.

"What do you see Agent Hayes?" Jenny asked as she watched the female scan the room, "Would you prefer Ashleyn Bennett or Charlie Hayes?" Jenny spoke blatantly.

"Hayes is fine Madame Director."  
"I warned most of the agents that I'd keelhaul them if they called me that, but I think I can put up with it from you; so tell me Hayes, what do you see?"  
"Gibbs, Kort – talking, DiNozzo harassing Agent McGee."

Charlie glanced around as she let out a murmur, "Ma'am – Permission to speak freely?" she asked.  
"Go ahead." Jenny nodded, watching Gibbs and Trent in an attempt to read what they were saying.  
"Trent and I – we have a history, and I'd prefer to be in the field if he's in the building – otherwise we'd most likely uh, clash, like we just did." Charlie spoke hesitantly.  
"A history I should know about?" Jenny looked at Charlie, "Well?" she asked.

Charlie lowered her head, turning her back as she leaned against the railing; her back to Trent and Gibbs and the rest of the bullpen.

"About five years ago, we were sent to Italy together – we went deep, deep enough that without certain things happening; we had no way of getting out. We ended up becoming intimate; I fell pregnant with his child."  
"Did you keep it?"  
"Serenity, she's four now. She's a red-head, recessive gene I guess."

Jenny nodded as she glanced at Trent, "Does he know?" she spoke calmly as she saw Charlie nod; "Are you still involved with him?" Jenny asked coldly.

"Officially or unofficially"  
"Officially"

"No, Roper keeps us separate; but I think he's realized that I'm the only agent that he works well with."  
"And unofficially"  
"Yes – we still sleep together if that's what you're asking."

Charlie glanced over her shoulder and down at Trent, blushing slightly as she let out a sigh. She crossed her arms as she blinked, "Sir, what is it?" she put her finger to her ear; increasing the volume on her Bluetooth earpiece.

"Yeah, sure Sir; I'll tell him." The phone call ended as Charlie walked down the stairs, approaching Trent as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Roper wants us to polish the brass with Shepard." Charlie spoke quietly.  
"Understood, why don't you go polish the brass? I've got a meet set up in half an hour."

Trent spoke, walking for the elevator as he stepped inside; stopping when he heard a cough.

"Hey, don't think you're going to get away that easily – she needs you." Charlie called out before walking up the stairs, standing next to Jenny as she glanced around.

"I'm putting you on my security detail, when I leave, you'll come with me – my driver will drop you off." Jenny spoke as she looked to Gibbs and let out a sigh, _he can never know the truth._  
"Security detail ma'am?" Charlie spoke, "Sure."

She let out a quiet sigh as Charlie stood at attention, something felt off; she had a gut feeling that tonight wouldn't be a good night. And if she were right, shit would hit the fan very quickly when the night was over. She watched Gibbs intently, eyeing him slightly. There was something about him, a slight smile came to her face as Charlie watched him move about the bullpen.

"Something caught your eye?" Jenny spoke, noticing Charlie's slight movements. She could see Charlie was under duress, something had obviously happened to make her nervous; or someone.

"Doing what you asked Ma'am, security detail; learned from the Secret Service." Charlie spoke bluntly, "Ma'am, can I speak freely?" Charlie asked as she saw Jenny nod. Charlie bit her lip hesitantly, she glanced at Jenny then down at the bullpen. "I don't talk about my personal life to anyone - not my Boss, not my friends - Trent and Director Roper are the only people who know me inside and out." Charlie spoke calmly.

Jenny watched her, watching the way her eyes flicked around the room. "Noted; but if you're going to work for me, then I need to know I can trust you, and that means trusting me. Trust is a two way street."  
"Trust is non-existant, there's only tit for tat." Charlie muttered. _I swear if I end up alone in a room with a psychiatrist, I'm going back to the Agency. I can't stand when people need to stick you in a fucking room with some guy whose job is to make you feel better._

"Tit for tat? You mean you move, I move, like chess."  
"There are four rules; rule one, unless provoked, the agent will always cooperate. Rule two; if provoked, the agent will retaliate, rule three; the agent is quick to forgive and rule four; the agent must have a good chance of competing against the opponent more than once."  
"And that means? I'm not an interrogator."  
"You get more out of co-operation than defection."

Charlie heard her phone ring as she pushed the button on the Bluetooth earpiece, walking away from Jenny. "What is it?" she spoke.  
"Hold for transfer to Director Roper's office." the voice spoke.  
"Uhuh" Charlie muttered.  
"What the hell were you thinking? Don't tell Shepard anything! Keep your mouth shut - do what she says and I'll get a transfer for you to work for Vance."

"Understood Sir - Yes Sir - Sir, permission to speak freely?"  
"It's never stopped you Hayes. Go ahead."  
"I was wondering if I'm going to be assigned to the security detail for the poker game tonight - oh and by the way, you're a bastard."  
"No, I'm going to give you the night off - and it's my job to be one."

He hung up as Charlie sighed, "I'm screwed." she muttered to herself. She approached Shepard, remaining silent as Charlie stood still; the last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to herself. She needed to stay in the background, ignored by everyone.

"What the hell has gone wrong with NCIS?"


	2. Everybody's Fool

**Everybody's Fool**

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"  
"Wh-oh Trent, I love you too"

He chuckled, "This is breaking protocol you know." He smirked as Trent stood by the stairwell, leaning against the wall.

"I'm the Assistant Director and I know – that's what makes it all the more fun." She smirked as Charlie kissed Trent playfully, "Besides, I'm sure Leon and Jacqui do it in his office." Charlie joked.

Her heart pounded in his head, he could feel her beneath him. "Well, let's go to your office." Trent smirked, it was about eight thirty at night, and most agents had gone home. He heard footsteps as he pulled them into the shadows of the stairwell.

"DiNozzo has become a problem. I want him terminated." Leon spoke, walking down the stairs.  
"Done, he'll be gone by tomorrow." Roper spoke.

Multiple theories ran through her head as Charlie pressed her body against Trent's, she bit her lip as Charlie let out a slight giggle when she felt Trent's hand move down over her six. She gulped, letting out a groan when torchlight shone in her eyes.

"Hayes. Kort" Roper and Vance spoke.

"Hey Boss" Charlie blushed, "Let's talk in my office." Charlie whispered.

"This is so wrong." Trent smirked, "but oh so right." He murmured.


	3. She's Not Breathing

**She's Not Breathing**

Tony stared at the comatose female, she wasn't awake; she couldn't be fixed, she wasn't broken. He bit his lip as he clutched her hand, it seemed she was still there but it was all wrong.

Ziva's eyes fluttered as she lay there, the doctors had explained it to Tony – she was perfectly fine, her body had healed but Ziva just didn't want to wake up. The doctors had told him that her eyes moving was just REM, and perfectly normal. It only meant Ziva was dreaming. Tony wondered what she dreamt about, unicorns. Skippy the Bush Kangaroo, mossad, home, even him?

He sat there, clinging to her. Tony needed her, she was his lover; even after Rivkin, but she didn't want to wake up. He reached for his pocket, sliding out a small diamond ring as he slid it onto Ziva's finger.

"I love you."


	4. Was Always You

**Was Always You.**__

He gave her a smile, it was always her – he stared at Jenny, the way her hips moved. The way she walked in the moonlight, he turned away as he sat down at his desk. After Shannon, Jenny had provided him with comfort; or at least what he called comfort. It was more like meaningless sex, he sat at the desk; staring at the monitor as it beeped. He blinked, pulling up the IM window.

"Huh?" he murmured, "Uh – "he hesitated; typing. _She needs to teach me how to use this chat thing. _Gibbs hit enter as his response was sent, he ignored the beep as he glanced up at the stairwell. She was gone, he sighed quietly to himself.

"I miss you Jen."


	5. My Side Of The Story

**My Side ****of the Story**

He could feel them under his skin as Trent lay on the bed, blood covered the sheets. He shuddered, cuts covered his body; his hands cuffed to the posts. He'd been tortured for the past three weeks, every three days; they tortured him all day then let him heal. He was broken, it hurt so much – but he couldn't move. Trent wondered if anyone had noticed him missing, then again, he was expendable like every CIA agent was.

In-between torture, he'd been molested; it had hurt so much, he'd kept quiet but he'd wanted to scream out loud. Trent stared at the roof, the sheet barely covering his naked form as he shivered. Tears fell from his eyes, mixing with the dirt and blood on his face. They were somewhere beyond Quantico, far from civilization.

_"Is he awake yet?" The men smirked, "God he's so good; he doesn't scream, but he wants to." One chuckled._

"It's a pity we don't keep him." The man grunted as their leader slapped him on the head.

"We are keeping him." He growled, standing in the doorway; "Found a photo on him, a little girl, must've been one of his cases."

"Or his sister"  
"She looks twelve, maybe thirteen."  
"Leave her alone!"

Trent screamed, "God – just leave her alone you bastards."

"Shut up bitch." The man pulled a knife, cutting Trent's old wrist wound open again. "Shut the fuck up."

He felt sick, but he had to keep fighting. He wasn't a dreamer, he was a warrior; and he needed to fight. All he had to do was get out of the handcuffs.


End file.
